


doesn't this feel like déjà vu?

by dames_for_jamesbarnes



Series: more than a game, you and me [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes
Summary: You and Leonard get some quality time alone, and a chance to explore what that first meeting could've looked like had you'd had a little more privacy.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: more than a game, you and me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	doesn't this feel like déjà vu?

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes we just need a little bit of fluff with a lot of smut. enjoy!

You were thankful there wasn’t a shift to go to, as your eyes were only barely open, your fingers tracing along Leonard’s hand. “You’re crushing me, Len,” you told him, but the returning grumble wasn’t promising. Thankfully, his body weight was something like a comfort, an arm and a leg and half of his body draped over you. “Leonard.”

“Mmm,” he groaned out, and he slowly rolled back off of you, letting you move off of your stomach and onto your side. He used your new position to curl up next to you, arm once again around you so he could stroke along your back.

“Leonard…” you whispered with a grin, smiling at the lazy look on his face, the way his hair flopped on his forehead, the slightest hint of a smile that seemed to light up his features.

“Let me hold ya,” he murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to your cheek. You smiled at the peck, leaning forward to kiss him properly, and he could only grin back when you pulled away. His hand began to wander, slowly gliding his fingers up and down your side. “I didn’t get to see you before we got back to our quarters.”

You huffed. “You saw me this morning, right here, just like this.”

His response was a raised brow. “And then I had a shift and you got to lounge here, darlin’. You denyin’ that you missed me when I had to get up to go to work?”

“I’m not denying anything,” you returned, smirking before curling up under his chin. He seemed to preen at the movement, proceeding to wrap you completely in his arms, mouth pressing soft little kisses against your forehead, your temple. “Just that I’m not exactly someplace you can’t find me. Half the week I’m waiting for you, right here.”

“And half the week you’re gone before I even get back.” There was frustration in his voice, and you knew where he was coming from. Even though the sick bay wasn’t a full hospital, it still worked pretty much like one. Alpha shifts – day – and beta and gamma shifts – nights – for the nurses, the doctors. It was staffed with dozens of nurses and a good amount of attendings and fellows, but even with the personnel, shit happened. Sickness happened, personal leave happened, reassignments happened. And the latest shift meant that while Leonard got the joy of getting called it at 0630, you got shuffled around to the dreaded 01830 call time, twelve hours working while Leonard forced himself to snooze, and vice versa.

“So, the other half of the week, we compromise, like today,” you reassured him, readjusting so that your hand could cup his cheek.

“And when you can come back to mornings?”

You pulled back to smile at him.

“I’ll be yours once again, and we’ll have all the evenings we want.”

The satisfied curl of his lips wasn’t seen, only felt against you as he wrapped you up again, and your eyes traced what they could see – the gray of his temples, the freckles on his shoulders.

“Computer,” you called out, reaching to pull your blankets up over your bare skin. “Lights, please.” Slowly the room fell into a deep darkness, only illuminated by the occasional button and screen.

“Y’know, I don’t have to go to bed right now,” he murmured. “I’ve got time.”

It was with a raised brow you noticed his voice was… more alert, lower. Felt those fingers that had been stroking your side begin to tease along your hip.

Realization dawned on you, and you pulled back from his embrace, something bright in your grin and wicked in your eyes.

“Computer, lights to 15%,” you called, and the darkness faded to a soft glow, Leonard’s gaze piercing you, his eyes every so often glancing down to your chest before tracing upward towards your lips, your own sharp gaze. “So _this_ is what you were missing?”

“I missed _you_ ,” he emphasized, and when he kissed you it was received with glee, with your own hands beginning to wander. “Every damn inch of you.”

“How much?” you teased, and that’s when he rolled you to your back, hands and knees holding himself above you.

“I’ll show you.”

It was after mere moments of play that the familiar chirp of the communicator sounded through your shared quarters. It was loud, meant to get attention, but Leonard summarily ignored it, even while your brows raised, and you pulled away from his lips to glance at the bedside table. But his eyes didn’t even glance up, and his lips moved to a closer target, specifically your neck, your shoulder.

After all, with you naked and below him, there were other things on his mind.

“We should answer it,” you muttered as it rang out again, pulling away to grab the device with an outstretched hand. “Could be Christine. Could need me for this shift.”

“Oh, no,” he retorted, and his hand reached out to grab your wrist, smirking as he pinned your arms to the bed. Your chuckle was muffled by his own lips, and his mouth did its best to distract you, leaving a train of fire down your neck before teasing his way across your breasts. “We’re off shift, darlin’, and you’re not on call. All complaints go to a different doc, and all needs go to a different nurse.”

“Leonard,” you chided before your voice tapered off into a moan, eyes fluttering as he took your nipple in his mouth, flicking across it with his tongue. “Could be – could be an emergency.”

“We’d be hearing a code if it was, sweetheart, not a beep on my comm,” he whispered between your breasts, making his way to the other side. You could see his wheels turning anyway, even as he took the liberty of giving your other nipple the same treatment. No matter how much he tried, he was often a doctor first, and these days it seemed he was called in for something or other every damn day. However, he seemed satisfied with his own reasoning, because his mouth was once again moving, inching downward, and heat was pooling low in your belly.

“We’ve got all…”

A kiss.

“Night…”

A nip of teeth.

“Long.” His tone made you giggle, and his ministrations made you moan, and when you glanced down to watch him, he smirked up at you. “And you and I have been apart for too damn long, don’t y’think?”

“Len,” you hummed, but this time it wasn’t to scold him, your hand reaching down to fist in his hair as he lowered again. “Fuck, yes.”

His little laugh made your toes curl. “God, you’re beautiful,” you heard, his voice rough with desire. His fingers traced over your thigh, his breath ghosting over your skin. But he didn’t push closer, not until your own fingers tightened their grip, and then his mouth was on you, tongue running over your folds, a finger moving slowly around your clit in a maddening circle.

That was how you came the first time – Leonard’s mouth on your clit, working his way up to fucking three fingers deep inside of you, pushing you to the edge until you couldn’t take it anymore.

As your breath came back to you, his mouth moved up your body again, and when he kissed you, you tasted yourself. Suddenly a memory swam to the surface, one that came back with the taste on your mouth, the look in Leonard’s eye.

“This is déjà vu,” you laughed into his mouth, still a little breathless, more than a little flushed. “Our first time?” As you looked up at him, you saw the memory flash across his face.

“A good day,” he rumbled out, and your hands cupped his face as he hovered over you, pulling him in for another kiss. When he pulled away, the fondness in his eyes felt like a tidal wave, made your heart thud in your chest. “Remember it very fondly.”

“One that didn’t end there,” you reminded him, feeling the weight of his cock against your hip. “You wanna lay down?”

Like a kid on Christmas his eyes lit up, and when he rolled, his back rested on the sheets. You chose not to follow him immediately, however. Your hands were rummaging around your bedside table, and the urgency knocked the communicator to the floor in your eager haste.

“Today’s going to go a little bit differently,” you told him, and as you stood up tall, you heard his breath catch. His eyes didn’t leave you, not once, as you slowly walked around the bed to the side he was on, two fingers holding a little square. 

“How’s that, Y/N?” His voice was heavy, thick, as if just watching you move was enough to make him struggle to breathe. Maybe it was. You wouldn’t judge, especially as his hand reached out to rest on your hip, the pads of his fingers running over the skin. As he pulled you a little closer, your thighs hit the bed, and his hand reached around, resting on the small of your back.

“Because we don’t have a shift to rush off to.” You grinned, and you moved to straddle the man, knees on either side of his body. “Don’t have any reason to look presentable in a moment’s notice. And so I can tell you what I wanted you to do that first day.” You rolled your hips, slowly, and let the wrapped condom fall onto his chest.

“Tell me,” Leonard whispered, and you leaned forward to do just that, mouth against his ear.

When you came the second time, it was with Leonard’s hands gripping your hips so tight you knew there’d be marks. It was with his mouth at the back your neck, marking just beneath where your uniform would be. It was with his breath hot against your skin, his cock inside of you, and his hips snapping forward to meet where his hands were pulling you closer.

“L-Len, Len,” you gasped, and his teeth bit at your shoulder, his hips driving his cock deep into you. “Please, please, h-harder.”

“What do you need, baby?” he whispered in your ear, and you let out a whimper. His pace, frantic, frenetic, suddenly slowed. He pulled out of you, teasing you with the feeling of the tip against your folds, and you whined again. “Tell me, tell me.”

You couldn’t think. His fingers moved to start teasing your clit, and when you glanced over your shoulder to look at him he was smirking, watching the way your mouth fell open, the urgency with which you tried to roll your hips against his, to get some more of that fucking incredible friction. “Leonard, _please_ , you know what I want,” you begged, but that wicked curl of his lips didn’t falter. Your gaze had to drop, dropping from your hands to your forearms as his fingers let up _again_ , as all touch seemed to vanish.

“Tell me, darlin’.”

Leonard’s eyes met yours, and his raised brow ran a thrill through you. But you saw the way he was breathing, the way his eyes roamed your body, traced every damn curve you had. You wanted him, and he wanted you. Just as much as he did that first encounter.

Suddenly, an idea sprang to life, that first meeting and this one combining into a glorious picture.

“Doctor,” you purred, and you saw a flush of color on Leonard’s cheeks, felt the way his breath left him. His hand on you stilled. “Doctor McCoy, sir, you know I need you. I need your cock, I need you to fuck me.”

It seemed he needed a moment. A moment to compose himself, to push past the way his cock seemed to twitch against your folds at your words. Finally, his jaw set, and he leaned down.

“I don’t think I can hear you, nurse. Gonna need that a little louder,” he whispered, and you could hear the tremble in his voice, the restraint as he looked at you. “Went through all this trouble to get you right here, and… I can’t hear what you want.” His hips rolled lightly, and you felt his cock line up against you once again, kisses dotting along your spine. “You were mouthin’ off earlier today, weren’t you? You gonna use that mouth of yours to tell me what you’re so damn desperate for?”

“Please, sir,” you begged. “Please, I need you, and I need you now, I need you to fuck me, I need you to take me, fuck, Dr. McCoy, please!” Your voice had cracked, your pitch entering another stratosphere, your fingers curling into the sheets, pulling at them.

A warm huff of air, a soft chuckle, and then you felt him straighten behind you, felt one hand leave your hips so he could position himself.

“Well, nurse… since you said please,” he rumbled out, and a shiver ran down your spine.

With a thrust forward, he filled you again, and you could only gasp, your forehead pressing down into the pillows. He was fucking you, brutal, honest, and what you’d craved that first day you’d met, knowing that when you looked in the mirror, you’d see his touch on your skin clear as day.

But this wasn’t that first day. He knew you now. Knew that the hand he used to position himself could tease along your folds as he fucked you, make you cry out with the stimulation as his fingers ran circles around your clit. Knew that the sound of his voice, telling you that you were made just for him, the overwhelming feeling of Leonard all around you, would make you moan so loud your cheeks would flush the next time you left your quarters. You were hurtling toward the edge, and before you could reach it he pulled his fingers back, halted his thrusts again so he could whisper against your ear. You couldn’t think, couldn’t dream of anything other than his cock inside of you, and he knew it.

“You want me to take you? I’ve already got you. You’re _mine_ ,” he growled out, and he knew it’d make you nod, frantically, would make one hand reach back to cover the one that was engraving his fingerprints into your skin. “You’ll always be mine, y’hear me, Y/N? And you’re gonna come all over my cock.”

“Y-Yours… yours, Len,” you sobbed. “I’m yours, always yours, I _love_ you, Leonard,” you panted out, and you felt his hand squeeze your hips, felt his own stutter out of their steady, pounding rhythm. Felt him bend forward again, the softest kiss against your skin.

“Come for me, darlin’,” he whispered.

When you came the second time, he came, too.

The dust settled, and your breath was still coming in soft pants. Your eyes fluttered as you felt him gently pull out.

“Gone so soon,” you managed, but you felt his hands immediately begin caressing your skin, felt his lips soothe the places every bruise would be. You could’ve spent an eternity like that, feeling his gentle touches, hearing his soft affirmations. When it stopped, you felt a protest spring to your lips.

“Not goin’ anywhere besides the bathroom,” he assured you. “Let me get us some washcloths, clean up.”

You shook your head. “Too far. Weren’t you the one complaining about time away?”

You knew he was smiling, biting his lower lip, maybe even shaking his head. You didn’t even have to look.

Because you knew him, too. You knew that he’d press those soft kisses to your forehead, that he’d smooth your hair before stepping away. That he’d do good on his promise to clean up and come right back to your side. You knew his hands would fret over the bruises, that his eyes would scan every inch. Knew that he’d get to work, then, massage out the soreness, curl around you once again, wrapping you up tight. You knew the blankets would just be that perfect extra layer, and the warmth you settled into would stay with you that whole night, those fingers once again stroking your side as he spooned you from behind.

And most of all, you knew that his voice would be in your ear as the two of you drifted off, promising that he loved you, he loved you, he loved you as you settled to sleep.

-

“… Y/N?”

“Mm?”

“Did ya see… what the comm said?”

“Christine. Overscheduled tomorrow's beta shift.”

“So… what’s that mean?”

“That means that for a little while longer? I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @qvid-pro-qvo on tumblr.com for more reader-inserts!


End file.
